


I'm Sorry I Can't Live Without Him

by FallenBridesmaid



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Noncanonical Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBridesmaid/pseuds/FallenBridesmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sat on the floor with his back against the door. His head was in his hands and tears were running through his fingers. Tony hadn't survived the mission. It was supposed to have been a nice clean job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry I Can't Live Without Him

Steve sat on the floor with his back against the door. His head was in his hands and tears were running through his fingers. Tony hadn't survived the mission. It was supposed to have been a nice clean job. Take the tesseract back from the enemy and get out. Simple as that. Except Fury hadn't said who the villain was on this mission. When they had gotten to the abandoned warehouse, they found the tesseract....in the hands of the Red Skull. That was bad enough but what does the bastard do? He attacks Steve. And what happens when someone attacks Steve Rogers? 

 

Well, Tony Stark tries to kill them of course. Tony and the Red Skull had fought. It had ended with Tony lying dead with a bullet through his armor and the Red Skull taking the tesseract and leaving. Seeing that old enemy plus having to see Tony die was enough to make Steve snap. He hadn't spoken a word on the way back and went straight to his room once they got back to the tower. That had been a few hours ago and Steve hadn't been in touch with the present since the door shut. He kept replaying Tony's death over and over in his head. The only thing that stopped that horror film was bits of the war occasionally breaking through. It rotated from Tony to the war to the ice and kept repeating in that order. Steve's nerves were jittery and he couldn't take the memories replaying in his mind. 

He pushed himself off the floor and went to his nightstand. He dug through the drawer until his fingers found cold metal. He pulled the revolver out of the drawer and held the dead weight in his palm for a second. 'Note. Leave a note.' The small portion of him that was still in touch with reality told him. Steve fumbled for a notepad and a pen. He scrawled out a kick note and laid it on his pillow. He raised the gun up to his temple with shaky hands, closing his eyes when he felt the press of the metal on his skin. Closing his eyes had only amplified the film in his mind but it would be over soon. He put his fingers on the trigger, sucked in a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. 

Thor heard the shot first and was down to Steve's room in two seconds. He tried the door, which was locked. The demigod ripped the door off its hinges and ran into the room. He found Steve's body slumped against the wall, blood splattered around him like a work of art. Thor didn't notice the rest of his team running in behind him or their horrified gasps. He was busy looking for the note. He had heard that Midgardians left notes when they killed themselves. 

Natasha found it before him and was soon reading it outloud. "I'm sorry, guys. I can't get Tony out of my head and its like the war all over again. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. -Steve." The redhead's voice cracked as she read.


End file.
